That Night
by ACrescentElusion
Summary: Takes place after the episode she's come undone when Hanna and Gabe realize there relationship could be more.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, this is a PLL fanfic about Gabe and Hanna it's supposed to take place after the episode she's come undone. Hope you like it.

Hanna POV:

I still felt extremely stupid about kissing Gabriel…I mean what was I even thinking. Way to go Hanna kissing the cop especially the one that was kind of harassing your mom is a GREAT idea because you don't already have enough going on right now, and you definitely need more boy trouble. I mean I was I was already having a hard break up with Caleb, and I had just met Travis and he's really sweet but Gabe is so... lovable and kind and his smile is amazingly sexy. .what am I saying. I can't think this way about he's like twenty four (Not like that stopped anyone) and he's a cop and I bet he has a girlfriend already. You know what Hanna you are an independent young woman and you don't need a man. What's so bad about being single anyway? I wasn't going to question myself now. I shake the idiotic thoughts out of my head and start listening to what Spencer is babbling about now.

" I think Mrs. Dilarentis thinks I killed Ally she could be right I don't even remember what happened that summer I was so hyped up on drugs I could've killed that girl", Spencer says with tears in her eyes.

I roll my eyes that say " Spence don't be stupid you wouldn't have killed that girl in ally's grave , Mrs. D already looks suspicious and she probably knows that Ally is still alive so stop messing with yourself ."

She gives me a strangled smile then wipes the tears from her face. "So what are your plans for tonight, its Friday usually after breakups girls go partying as much as possible."

"Spence the last thing I need is an STD," I say with a smile.

She responds with a grin then says, "Well got to go Toby and I are going out tonight."

"Okay later," I say.

I get up from my bed and head downstairs. My mom isn't home tonight because she is out with a few friends. I grab my keys then get in my car; I'm in desperate need of a late so I plan on heading down to Muffin Man's. I turn of my engine then walk inside to a delightful smell of cocoa beans and cinnamon, too bad Emily doesn't work the late shift because I would have liked to talk to her. I get my late then head to the corner of café where it's quieter and has mini couches. After I sit I take out one of my James Patterson novels and start reading. A soft male voice causes me too look up.

"Good book I finished it a few minutes ago ", he says with a smile.

I close the book then say, "Yeah I'm on the eighth chapter now." I thought he would be weirded out by me since I kissed him only a few days ago but I guess not.

"You should read his new one it's really good I can lend it to you if you want."

"No I'm fine I actually have to read a few books for English and its late I should head home."

I start to grab my things as a firm hand takes hold of my wrist.

"Hanna I really like and I can see that you are still uncomfortable about the other day but can we at least talk… please", he says softly.

He lets go of my wrist and I turn around to look at him, he then smiles and I look down at my feet then move a lock of hair behind my ear. He says nothing for a few seconds then tilts my chin up to look at him.

"I just want to talk to you Hanna...I just don't want to lose you."

Before I could process what he had just said a pair of soft lips touches my mouth then moves to my ear.

"Good night Hanna."

He then gets up and leaves. I sit there still trying to process what had just happened.

Was that okay if it wasn't I'm sorry this is my first story ever so I'm still getting use to it. Tell me if you liked it so I can upload the rest. Don't forget to review because I need all the help I can get. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys, this is chapter two of the PLL fanfc That Night hope you like it

HANNA POV:

It's Saturday.

Saturday really, had it not just been Friday. I sit there then put a pillow over my face and groan. I throw the pillow across the room and think about what had just happened the night before. Spence came over and Gabe kissed me. Was that all whoa my life really is boring. I imagine Gabe's soft lips against mine and it makes my head feel all fuzzy. I get up and take a shower then head down to my car. On my way to the car I think about Gabe, I really like him and he's incredibly hot but do I want to start a relationship with him? I don't even have to answer that question because I already know the answer. I decide to go to the local Barnes and Nobles to get some new mystery novels. I go over to the new releases section only to see Gabe reading a summary of a new James Patterson book.

"I guess you are in a book mood too," I say with a smile.

"Yeah I guess reading is the only way I can escape the real world and go into an alternative universe or exquisite fantasies…but I don't have to read to have one about you though.

My face is so hot right now I bet it resembles a tomato, he's probably going to start laughing at me but he doesn't.

"Um sorry I guess that was too much", he says softly then turns to put the book back.

"No its okay I'm still waking up that's all thanks for the compliment I mean it was a compliment right I mean…"

"Its ok Hanna so what are you plans for today we can go to the new bistro down the street."

I take a minute to regain my voice then say, "Yeah that's sounds great let's get going then.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my peoples, this is chapter three hope you like it.

When we arrive at the bistro I order just a salad and a glass of iced tea and Gabe then orders a burger and fries. We don't talk much at first but I feel compelled and suddenly break the silence.

" So where are you from?" I ask.

"I'm originally from Maine but I moved to Manhattan when I was thirteen", Gabe says.

I take a sip of tea then say? "What got you interested in crime or "enforcing the law?"

Gabe looks at me then says "My father was the town sheriff in Maine and a detective in Manhattan, my mother was a college English teacher ...that's why I like to read so much. Enough about me tell me something about you.

"I grew up in this shit of a town, my father's a bastard and my Mom and my friends are the only family I have left," I say with smirk.

"Oh…well that sucks I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay I am perfectly fine." I say sarcastically

"So do you want to come over to my place I rented 12 years a slave," Gabe says.

Did Gabe just ask me over… to HIS place so soon?

"Of-f course I mean yeah I always wanted to see that movie I say," half heartedly. I didn't actually want to see it … AGAIN. Spencer and I had already seen it a couple of nights ago , I still feel bad that I fell asleep and Spencer said I snored so loudly people were giving me looks when it was over.

We exit the bistro and start walking to his car – a black Chevy Camaro with red streaks on the sides. It doesn't take long t get his place because its right down the street. He opens the door and gestures for me to go inside his place is has about three bedrooms like mine and most of the house is carpeted and the walls are a pretty shade of mint green. I sit down on the couch while he gets popcorn and look around. All his furniture is white and it looks nice against the mint green I also happen to notice his pictures of his family on the wall. He has a picture of his parents at his college graduation a picture o two old people-probably his grandparents and a picture of him and some guy.

He comes with the popcorn and lays down on the couch while the movie starts. I scoot up towards him and he puts a blanket over us . I then rest my head on his chest then drift on into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
